Apollo's prophecy
by mockingjay98
Summary: Sun god and Olympian player extraordinaire, Apollo, has been featured mentioned in a not very nice ending in Camp Half-Blood's latest quest prophecy. But as he intervines, does he really understand the meaning of the prophecy, or has the god of prophecy himself messed up on this one? And does he know what's coming for him when he plays with the Mortal Renn Waters?


**Hey guys! Sooo, new fic here, because who doesn't love Apollo? ;) Nearly finished Percy Jackson series now, and I really think there's a lack of Apollo xD **

**Hope you enjoy, and please review, I welcome any tips or constructive criticism! Makes me better!**

**To followers, I'm sorry I've been distant, I'm in my exam year, so I'm taken up with study and homework, and if I find time on the weekend, it's usually used for sleeping.**

**I'm very lazy. Sorry ;-; But I'll make a good effort, because I like this story, and I have an actual plan! (wow, for me xD)**

**~MJ**

Renn Wolfe pulled over on the highway, and answered her mobile.

"You nearly here?" An impatient voice rang down the line.

Renn grinned. "Hey Flynn, yes, I love you too, and yes, I've had a safe journey so far." She was expecting a laugh, or a sarcastic remark back, but all she got was a stressed out sigh.

"Look Renn, be careful, okay? There's been weird… stuff going on, and… just be cautious, yeah? Don't go stopping on the way to talk to strangers. Weird people been going around."

Renn was taken aback, to say the least. She was usually the mature one in their relationship. The one who went around worrying.

"Uh, sure. Are you okay? You sound kinda stressed." She heard a sharp_ thwack_ on the other end of the line, a _thump_, and a long groan.

"Flynn? Flynn, what's going on?" Renn waited for a reply, and then there was a struggle, and deep breaths at the other side of the line.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Flynn panted. "I was, uh, working out. And the… the weights fell."

Renn raised her eyebrows. "You were working out while talking to me on the phone? With one hand?"

"Just trying to look my best for you, babe."

Renn couldn't help laughing, and dropped the subject. "Bye Flynn, see you in ten."

"Be careful," he reminded her, and hung up.

She stuffed her mobile in her pocket, and drove onto the highway again, flicking on the radio, to hear One Direction suddenly blaring out of her speakers. She wasn't an obsessive Directioner or anything, but who could deny the fact that their songs were catchy? Apart from the world's population of men, of course.

"_One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya… I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha, one way, or another, I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya, I'll meet ya!"_

Renn belted out the lyrics to their new hit single, and flicked on her headlights when she realised the highway had cleared. _Strange_, she thought. _I could've sworn it was less empty then this earlier._

Suddenly, a massive figure jumped out in front of the car, and she swerved violently to avoid it, braked hard, stopping just before the metal barrier marking the side of the road. Her head met with the wheel which a sickening_ crack_ and the airbag burst instantaneously.

She didn't move. _I could make it worse,_ she thought. She was sure she heard voices nearing her, arguing voices.

"We can't interfere! It is mortal business. We have no right to meddle." It was a female voice, firm and confident, but with a little bit of respect, like whoever she was arguing with was important.

"No, Megan" another female voice replied, this one with more authority, and a calm air about her, like she could handle it. "This is the child. This is the child from the Oracle's prophecy. It is my duty to protect her and transport her safely, as so instructed in the prophecy."

Renn heard a gasp, and Megan spoke again. "My Lady! You should not be listening in to the half-blood's prophecies. The halflings will come to you in time to ask for your help in the protection of this child, that is the _nature_ of the prophecies."

The lady, although Renn thought she didn't sound much older than her mid-teens, cut Megan off harshly.

"Do _not _tell me what I will and will not do, Megan," she snapped coldly. "As you well know, Apollo was featured in the prophecy. It is his own Oracle, he gave it to the camp; why would it need to warn someone of his doing, would he not know himself?" She sighed. "Much as I hate to admit it, I am worried for my brother's wellbeing. If I have to interfere in this prophecy, I will. Olympus is in a fragile condition and Apollo will not be one of the Gods to fall to his knees."

It seemed to be the end of the conversation, and a set of orders were sent out to people Renn didn't even know were there, and soon small hands with surprising strength were pulling her out of the wreck, and pushing some sort of goo into her mouth. As soon as said goo was inserted, the pain evaporated, and Renn could've sworn a bone cracked into place in her neck, causing her eyes to shoot open and herself to gulp in a massive mouthful of fresh air. As soon as she took in her surroundings, she nearly choked on the intake of air.

Encircled around her, were twelve girls around thirteen years old, wearing silver parka jackets, jeans, and with arrows slung casually over their shoulders. Two of the girls stood in front, one with long golden hair, pulled back tightly in a French plait down her back, and the other, with choppy short auburn hair. Her eyes, glowing silver, were the strangest thing Renn had ever seen. They completely contrasted her young face, looking old and worn, as if they had experienced a thousand difficulties, and still come through. She was obviously the leader, the "Lady" who had been speaking earlier, and the girl beside her, Megan

"… Organized a suitable transport." Megan continued, and Renn realised that she'd phased out. The girl narrowed her eyes at Megan, who was sitting on the road, leaning against the wreck on a white blanket. "You can see us, Mortal? I assume you can see through The Mist if you are so important to be included in Apollo's prophecy." Renn blinked twice, and stood up shakily. "What… you're… why are you… you're little girls!" A few of the girls smiled quietly, as if that was as close they would go to laughing. The auburn haired girl smiled, and stood forward, extending a hand. "All will be explained soon, my child. My name is Artemis, and these are my hunters."

Renn shook her hand uncertainly. "Artemis as in, Artemis, goddess of the Hunt in Greek Mythology?"

"Something like that. You know of Greek Mythology, I see. That will help."

Renn nodded vaguely. "And, you want me to believe that you're a goddess?"

Artemis shrugged. "Believe what you want Mortal, but I see no other group capable of defeating this beast." Artemis pointed to the massive shaggy haired creature slumped on the road, multiple silver arrows stuck out of it at every angle.

Renn staggered back. "Is that… is that a Minotaur? Okay. Okay, I don't think I can handle this. I study Greek Mythology in college, for God's sake. Stress on the word _Mythology!_"

Artemis smiled again, and the group parted slightly as a glowing light began to blaze down through the dark night sky.

"All in good time my girl. Although if the Minotaur didn't convince you, maybe my brother's blazing chariot will."

As soon as Renn unshielded her eyes to the blinding light that was sure to crash into them, it burned out, and a cherry-red Masereti gleamed as if the sun were shining on it, even though it was nearly pitch dark. The door swung open, and the most handsome guy Renn had ever laid eyes on since Josh Hutcherson had stepped onto the scene. He wore a white t-shirt, Hawaiian shorts and flip-flops, and sunglasses, like he was on the beach. He frowned and folded his arms, not removing his sunglasses at all.

"Sister," he said, nodding to Artemis. "It's cold, it's not sunny. I'm not a very happy God right now."

Artemis ignored him, and the other hunters rolled their eyes. "This is the girl, Apollo. She's your responsibility from now."

Apollo looked at Renn as if he'd noticed her presence for the first time. He grinned, and removed his sunglasses in a smooth move, sauntering over to her and giving her a once over. "Wow. Just been in a car crash, and still looks beautiful." Apollo bent down to her, took her hand, and kissed it. "Apollo, god of the sun, and coincidentally, healing too! I guess I'll just take you from here." He took her arm, and began to pull her towards the shining Masereti, and winked at Artemis. "Thanks, lil' sis. I was getting bored, needed a hobby."

Renn pulled back out of Apollo's grip. "What? Apollo? _God of the sun?_ The Olympian narcissist player? I don't think so. I need an explanation! What's going on?_ Where are you bringing me?_"

Apollo raised his eyebrows at her outburst. "My dear, I'm bringing you with me to inform the poor half blood on his quest for me, that I beat him to getting you. There's been a miscommunication in his prophecy, including a nasty ending for me, and personally, I like being a God," he looked offended, "Whether you think I'm narcissist or not, is a matter of bad taste." He took a moment to fix his hair, and winked at Renn, opening the door for her. "I'm sure I can change your opinion, Renn Waters. We'll see how long you last."

Renn gave him a disgusted look, stepping into the car. "Who is this guy anyway?"

Apollo slid into the driver seat, and the car roared into the car, causing him to grin widely. "You know him quite well, actually."

Renn looked at Apollo pointedly. "I think I'd know if someone I knew had superpowers."

Apollo only laughed, gripping the wheel. "Really? Well then your little boyfriend Flynn has been hiding his secret quite well." He pushed his foot on the gas, and the Masereti zoomed into the dark sky, fast enough to distract Renn for a second. But not long enough for her not to hear him…

**Hmmmmm? What'chu people think? :D Like? No like? Tellz me! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MJ out! **


End file.
